The Sandry And Briar Events
by Chestnut Wind
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, ne? S/B (Duh)


sandryandbriarevents

The Sandry and Briar Events

Briar Moss turned over again, gazing through the window at the stars. His Shakken seemed to be basking in the light of the full moon, and he smiled happily. It was so beautiful… just like someone he knew… Sandry. Her auburn hair, blue eyes, and mischievous face flashed across his vision and he blinked, putting the pillow over his head.   
"I even see her when she's not around…"   
"Who's not around?"   
Briar shot up in bed, looking around frantically. There she was, Sandry, perched on his windowsill with Daja behind her.   
"Uh… uh…"   
"AW! Is wittle Bwiar poo in wuv?"   
Briar scowled at Sandry and threw a pillow at her, which she easily caught and threw back. It hit him smack dab in the middle of his face, and he fell backwards onto his bed. When he sat back up, Sandry and Daja where both giggling uncontrollably, Sandry almost falling off the windowsill.   
"What DO you girls want?"   
"Well, we couldn't sleep, so we came to drag you out of here to go sneaking!"   
"Why didn't you get Tris instead?"   
"She wouldn't come. Wouldn't wake up." Sandry gave him a crooked smirk and his legs started to feel like jelly. "So do ya wanna come?"   
"You certainly don't act like a noble Sandry…"   
Sandry giggled and yanked her slipper off, throwing it at him. He growled and caught it, tossing it back.   
"Ok… I'll come."   
"YAY!" Sandry jumped off the sill and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the window. He groaned and snatched a shirt off the floor, but let himself be yanked around by the small and fiery girl. He managed to slip one arm in before he was dragged through the window, and when she let go he slipped his shirt all the way on.   
"Ok, where are we going? And do you have permission from Lark?"   
Sandry's cheeks turned slightly pink.   
"Uh… no… I guess we'll go do that huh?"   
Daja giggled.   
"I was wondering when you would think of that LADY Sandry."   
Sandry stuck her tongue out at Daja, who only laughed harder. Briar shook his head.   
'Girls…'   
'Tee hee. BRIAR I HEARD YOU!' Sandry mind-screamed.   
Briar clutched his head and glared at her. "SANDRY!"   
She placed a small hand over his mouth and he shut up immediately. Daja started to giggle so hard she almost fell off the roof, and Sandry looked at her in confusion. Daja mouthed something and Sandry nodded. Briar looked between them in confusion.   
'I give up. Girls are too hard to understand.'   
'I HEARD YOU AGAIN!'   
Briar yelped and scowled, trying to push her hand away. She only pushed on his lips harder. He decided to try something and flicked the tip of his tongue out, barely touching her hand. Her eyes widened and she pulled away, looking at him in disbelief.   
"B-Briar!"   
Briar smirked at her and started to climb down off the roof into the front yard. Daja walked over to Sandry, and they had a furious yet short whispering session.   
"Girls! Are we gonna go ask Lark or not?"   
Sandry looked down at Briar and smiled a little.   
"Alright Mr. Full of himself."   
Without a second thought, Sandry flung herself off the roof.   
Briar yelped as she hit him and they both went sprawling to the ground. Daja, watching, laughed softly and climbed down, moving over to help them. Soon, it was all Daja could do from not dying of laughter. Briar and Sandry were pretzled together, limbs looking like they were in very complicated knots. A blinding light was soon above them, and they looked into the stern face of dedicate Rosethorn.   
Sandry and Briar were even more frantic to get away from each other; both knew what it probably looked like.   
"What ARE you doing?"   
Sandry grinned up into Rosethorn's face.   
"Uh… well… ya see…"   
Briar cut in. "Rosethorn, the girls came and got me out of bed because they quote: "Couldn't sleep, so we decided to do some sneaking!" Then they talked me into coming with them. We were coming to ask you permission! Honest!"   
"We were Rosethorn." Daja chimed in. "You can have Niko test us if you like."   
Rosethorn shook her head. "No, it's quite alright. What are you two doing in that position?"   
Sandry and Briar looked at each other for a long moment, then began frantically trying to disentangle their limbs.   
"Sandry jumped off the roof and landed on Briar. They are TOO un-coordinated to get themselves untangled." Daja explained, looking at Rosethorn with solemn eyes.   
Rosethorn sighed. "Leave it to Sandry…" She bent down and started to help the two teenagers. Sandry sighed in relief as she was finally pulled away from Briar, and his heart was filled with momentary hurt.   
'She doesn't like to be near me anymore…?'   
'Of course I like to be near you Briar.'   
Briar bolted and stared at Sandry, who had an angelic expression on her face.   
"What? I'm innocent! I'm just a little angeeeeeel."   
"If you're an angel I'm a tree."   
"Well, technically you are. Rosethorn, where is people-tree soil?"   
"HEY! Sandry! That's not nice!"   
"Says who?"   
"Says me! And I am the all powerful Briar Moss!"   
"And IIIIII am lady Sandrilene Fa Toren. So what do ya think of that?"   
"I give up Sandry… you win… AGAIN."   
Rosethorn chuckled dryly.   
"Don't you two ever stop flirting?"   
Sandry and Briar's eyes widened and they looked each other, cheeks pink, then at Rosethorn who was wearing an "I hit dead on" Smile.   
Daja was trying to contain her laughter but it bubbled over, and she snorted, trying to stop herself. Sandry started to laugh as well, and soon Briar joined in. A very sleepy looking Lark walked over, yawning.   
"What is so darn funny? You woke me up whatever it is…"   
Briar, Daja, and Sandry all looked at Lark with angelic faces. She rolled her eyes.   
"Rosie?"   
"Oh, Sandry and Briar where flirting again."   
"WERE NOT!" They screamed in unison. Lark ignored them.   
"Well, that explains a lot. But what are you kids doing up?"   
"We wanted to take a walk, because we couldn't sleep. Is it all right Lark? PULEASE?!" Sandry begged.   
Lark sighed. "Oh all right. Here." She tossed them the pendant that served as their pass, and strode back into discipline, wrapping her robe tightly around herself. Rosethorn didn't say anything and grabbed Briar by the ear, followed by a yelp.   
"Hey! Rosethorn!" He yelled.   
"Girls, I need Briar for just a minute. Wait for him."   
Sandry and Daja nodded, then huddled together to whisper.   
"He likes you Sandry! He likes you!" Daja squealed/whispered.   
"How do you know?"   
"He does! When I know, I know!"   
"I hope so! I like him… A LOT. But you know that. Hee hee."   
"Well DUH."   
Sandry smiled and fell backwards onto her rump, not even bothering to sit down gracefully. A small cloud of dust arose and caught on her hair, clothes, and eyelashes.   
Briar walked back, glaring behind him in disgust.   
"What?" Piped Sandry, tracing a straight line in the earth with a stick.   
"Oh… her."   
"What did she want you for?"   
Briar put on a sarcastic voice. "Now, don't be trying anything funny with Sandry. I know you like her and all, but she is small and somewhat helpless. If YOU are helpless, I'll eat my pants."   
"I'm helpless! I'm helpless! Do you REALLY like me? Or was she just presuming?"   
Briar blushed Crimson. "Uh…uh… I don't want to answer that. Are we gonna go or not?"   
"Of course! Let's go!" Daja laughed.   
She ran to the gate, knowing Briar and Sandry would follow. Briar started after her, but glanced behind him to see a thoughtful Sandry still sitting.   
"Sandry!"   
"What?"   
"Come ON!"   
"Oh no! I'm helpless, remember? You have to help me up!"   
"Sandry…"   
"I'm not moving. You have to help me up."   
"Some of the things I do to humor you…" He muttered as he walked over to her and reached a hand out. She grinned evilly and grabbed his hand tightly, ready to send him over her shoulder. He was ready for the onslaught from her, and he knew she could do it, although she was so much smaller then him. He braced his feet, shoved back his shoulders, and yanked back, hard. Maybe a little too hard…   
Sandry was yanked to her feet and she fell into him, almost knocking him over.   
"Guess I don't know my own strength…"   
Sandry grinned and pushed away from him, brushing the dust off her skirt.   
Kissing noises came from the gate, and then a slight "Thump" Sandry ran over, alarmed. Daja grinned at her good-naturedly and pointed to one of Briar's former housemates clutching his head.   
"Daja! What did you do to him?" Sandry kneeled next to the boy, concerned in spite of herself.   
"Oh, he just got a little tap on his head with my staff. Is that so bad?"   
"No… I guess not…" Sandry tried to stand up, but the boy caught her arm, smiling giddily.   
"You're pretty."   
"Uh… thank you… I think…"   
"Can you be my girlfriend?"   
"NO!" Sandry shrugged out of his grip and stood up, glaring at him in disgust. Briar had silently watched until now, and he grabbed Sandry's arm so he could whisper something in her ear.   
"Why don't you date him? He's the boy all the girls flaunt over."   
"Well, I don't. He's rude, insensitive; he's an all around PIG. Plus, I already like someone else…" Sandry sighed.   
'Someone else? Who?' Briar mind-asked.   
'Oh… someone you know quite well…'   
'Ha… some help you are…'   
'I know!' Daja chipped in.   
'DAJA! Don't you DARE!'   
'Why not?'   
'DAAAAAAJA!'   
'Ok ok!'   
'Daja! Be nice to little Briar here and tell me who the lucky guy is.' Briar giggled in their minds.   
'Ok!'   
"NO!" Sandry yelled in real life.   
The boy looked up. "No what my flower?"   
"I AM NOT YOUR FLOWER! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"   
"Make me."   
"OH ALL RIGHT!"   
Sandry pushed up her sleeves and growled, stomping over to him. She gave him a huge wallop upside the head and he yelped, scrambling up and running off.   
Sandry fell to her knees, breathing heavily due to rage. Briar kneeled next to her.   
"You ok Sandry?"   
"Yeah… JUST SO DANG MAD I WANT TO HURT SOMETHING ELSE!"   
Briar pushed a lock of hair out of her beautiful face.   
"Think of other stuff. That brat isn't WORTH thoughts…" Briar blushed. "Especially yours…"   
Sandry smiled. "Thanks Briar."   
He offered her a hand and she took it gratefully, letting herself be pulled to her feet. Daja winked at her and she winked back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"SANDRY!"   
Sandry sat bolt upright, looking around frantically. "Wha..?"   
"Get up!"   
Sandry blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Briar…?   
"Yeah! And Daja! We fell asleep in the flower field!"   
"Oh CATDIRT!"   
She scrambled up and brushed herself off, mumbling to herself.   
Briar jerked on her arm. "C'mon!" He started to run, and she stayed even with him, Daja on the other side, sprinting with her long legs flying. Sandry's braids flew behind her, and she was in total bliss until Briar stopped her, bursting through the gate at the same time. Tris greeted them, looking frantic.   
"Come on!" She hissed, "You can come into my room and say you slept there! They haven't been in there yet!"   
She grabbed Sandry's elbow and dragged her through the window, Briar and Daja close behind. All four of them jumped into the mound of blankets in the middle of her room. Sandry and Briar hit heads, and Tris and Daja broke out into giggles as they rubbed their temples. Soon, footsteps where approaching, and the teens burrowed under, hitting heads and tangling limbs. They stopped squirming right as the door opened. Rosethorn's tart voice reached their ears.   
"You all in there?" Daja popped her head out and nodded. "Yeah. We came and slept in Tris's room last night."   
"I really doubt that, but I have no other proof. Get up anyway." Rosethorn scowled at their bedraggled appearance.   
"Aye aye!" Briar piped, and she looked at him in annoyance and shut the door.   
Tris let out a breath she had obviously been holding. "Yikes! That was close!"   
Sandry, Briar, and Daja all nodded.

YAAAAAAAY! Done with chapter one! I was suffering from lack of s/b fics, hee hee, so I, yes ME, the anime freak, wrote a fic that wasn't anime, but for the wonderful Goddess…. TAMORA PIERCE! She is like my role model or something! (I wanna be a writer) Ok, anyway, please review, it encourages me to do more writing, but I don't really mind if you don't. I just like to hear what people like to say about it. And, I'm gonna try to hook Daja and Tris up with people in here… and no Pasco isn't in here… later maybe? ~Shrugs~ Ok, laters!   
Chestnut Wind   



End file.
